


Dec 5

by dizzy



Series: Crisscolfer Advent 2015 [5]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Crisscolfer + one of them is famous and the other isn't"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dec 5

Sometimes love is like a fairytale. 

You meet a prince and he's got the warmest eyes and the nicest smile. You think you're just a peasant, a no one, below his notice - but then he proves that sometimes royalty is inside and

He sweeps you off your feet and everything is red carpet under foot and stars in your eyes from the photographers flashes. You eat the nicest food and travel places you could never have afforded on your meager writer's salary. A year ago you were never sure where your next meal came from and now he's giving you the chance to meet people and open doors with such a casual hand that it makes your head spin. 

People whisper that it isn't fair, and maybe it's not. But would they turn it down if they were you? A lifetime of knitting 

*

Your prince snores when he sleeps and drinks too much sometimes. He flirts with other people but he always comes back to you. His lack of a temper bristles like his lack of a backbone sometimes. You understand his chameleon skills are part of what's gotten him so far but you hate that sometimes you aren't sure which him is the real him and in your darker moments you wonder if you've even seen the real him at all or if what you get is just another facade. 

*

But the shine wears off and you realize that you don't need to question so much. You learn to understand what's an illusion and what is real, and the real parts speak more than he ever could in front of any camera. 

He gets more tired than a normal man. He gives more of himself but values what he keeps all for him immensely. You're lucky to be part of that. 

But he's lucky to have you, too. It takes a certain spirit of adventure and more patience than you ever thought possible to be with him. You travel so much you begin to hate the feel of hotel sheets. You always feel disoriented when you wake up in the middle of the night now. You'd go to the ends of the earth for him, but you'll probably bitch and whine while you go it. You hate how much his mood depends on what other people are thinking and saying and judging him for.

He says frequently that he can't believe you're still with him. Sometimes you can't believe it, either. But you love him in a way you didn't know love could even be, and even if you're just in the passenger seat - there's still no one else you'd rather go on such a crazy ride with. 

* 

He is a prince in your eyes and it doesn't matter if the rest of the world only knows your name as an afterthought, because you are a prince in his eyes, too.


End file.
